Weird Love
by odulthehun
Summary: Ini kisah cinta remaja pada umumnya , tapi untuk mendapatkannya dengan cara yang tak biasa. Cast : Amber, Lay EXO, and Key


Kata orang, jika sedang jatuh cinta kita akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh , seperti mengintip mungkin?.

Hal inilah yang tengah di lakukan seorang cewek yang err.. berpenampilan layaknya cowok. Dia sedang menjijitkan kakinya , mengintip dibalik jendela studio dance . Matanya tertuju pada satu objek yang tengah menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai irama lagu . Gerakkan yang diciptakan sungguh mempesona , serta jangan lupakan keringat yang mengucur itu menambah kesan seksi dan membuat si cewek tersenyum layaknya idiot.

Cewek yang kita bicarakan ini Amber, tepatnya Amber Josephine Liu mahasiswi tingkat 2 sebuah universitas jurusan komunikasi . Cewek paling unik seantero kampus, terkenal akan keboyishannya dan kesupelan membuatnya mudah akrab ke siapa saja .Terkecuali, untuk Zhang Yixing atau Lay. Dia senior Amber di kampus, mahasiswa tingkat 4 jurusan seni dan juga merupakan objek yang dari tadi dikagumi Amber.

' Dia tampan '

' Dia keren '

' Dia hebat ... , ' puji Amber terus-terusan dalam hati. Pikirannya masih fokus ke dalam sana, hingga tak menyadari seseorang sudah berdiri disampingnya. Orang itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, setelah mengerti apa yang menjadi objek pemandangan Amber.

" Jadi, ini orang yang lo suka Mber? Ckck kenapa nggak ngomong sih kalau itu Kak Lay ? " seketika itu juga Amber menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati sobat karibnya Key, tengah melihat ke arah Lay. Amber kaget dan kikuk, karena rahasianya terbongkar.

" Se..sejak kapan lo disini Key? " tanyanya gugup. Key menyunggikan seringai jahil tanpa menoleh, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Amber " Haha akhirnya gue tau Mber siapa yang lo suka... tenang Mber gue bantu lo kok! Cuman ya cuman nggak gratis ya !" Mata Amber berbinar-binar mendengar ucapan Key tadi, tapi langsung berubah masam setelah ada kata 'nggak gratis' nya .

" Sobat macam apa lo? Ngebantuin pake imbalan gitu? Udah sono, pergi jangan ganggu gue! Ngerusak mood aja lo ! Uush..uush " usir Amber jutek tanpa mempedulikan Key lagi, ia kembali fokus mengintip Lay . Dan melanjutkan kegiatn fangirl-annya , ia melompat-lompat senang saat Lay mengakhiri tariannya dengan sempurna.

" Hem.. Mber! "

Key memanggil dengan suara pelan namun, Amber tak mengubrisnya.

" Mber..!" lagi Key memanggil kali ini dengan sebuah tepukkan ringan dipundak . Amber jengah, ia menepis tangan dipundaknya. " Aish, Key jangan gangguin apa !" jawabnya ketus tidak sedikitpun menoleh.

" AMBER JOSEPHINE LIU ! "

Sebuah teriakkan mampu membuatnya menoleh dan..

" APAAN SIH Keey!... eh Pak Yunho, apa kabar Pak ? hehe ! " Amber hanya bisa nyengir saat tau siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia menatap ke arah Key dan cuma di bales dengan cengiran . Mulutnya mengumamkan kata ' awas-saja-kau-nanti' sambil memberi tatapan tajam. Pak Yunho yang melihat Amber memberi deathglarenya, buru-buru menyela dengan penuh wibawa.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan disini mahasiswa-mahasiswa ku? Bukankah kalian ada kelas ku jam ini ? " ujarnya penuh intonasi tegas ala dosen killer dengan tatapan penuh selidik, sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Key juga Amber tergidik mendengarnya dan memasang tampang tak bersalah mereka.

" ini pak ! Saya disuruh Key nemenin dia, ngeliatin Kak Lay ngedance, dia kan fans berat Kak Lay pak !" seru Amber sambil menunjuk Key yang memasang wajah cengonya. Kontan saja, Key mengelak

" Bohong Pak! Yang ada juga dia nih dari tadi ngintipin Kak Lay, mana lompat-lompat kesenengan gitu ! " ia menunjuk Amber, yang menutup wajahnya gusar sambil mengerang kecil

" Uuh ! "

Pak Yunho dan Key tertawa melihat kelakuan Amber. Tawa mereka mereda setelah mendengar pintu terbuka dan muncullah Lay sambil mengedarkan pandangan. Ia melirik ke arah Key dan Amber sekilas, lalu arah matanya tertuju pada Pak Yunho .

" Ada apa Bapak disini? Dan kalian juga ngapain? " Lay menunjuk Key dan Amber bergantian. Amber semakin menutup wajahnya,dan terus mengumpat dalam hati.

' Aduuh mati gue ! '

Melihat kondisi ini, ide jahil terlintas di pikiran Key. Ia ingin mengerjai Amber.

" Oh itu Kak, aku sama Pak Yunho nangkep basah Amber yang ngintipin Kakak! Tau nggak Kak, kalau lagi ngumpul , dia sering loh muji-muji Kak Lay!. Katanya Kakak itu dancer paling keren ,ganteng, baik, terus ya dia tuh su...Hmmph. ! " omongan Key terpotong oleh bekapan tangan Amber. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga membekap mulut besar Key, Key memberontak . Ia mengigit tangan Amber yang membekap mulutnya.

" Aakh ! "

" Dia suka tuh sama Kakak ! Hahaha " lantang Key , kemudian tertawa , menunjukkan euforia kesenangan yang membahana. Tak lama berselang , terdengarlah tawa Pak Yunho sang dosen semi killer .

" Oh hahaha jadi selama ini kamu naksir Lay , Ber? Pantes aja , sekarang sekarang ini kamu suka nari-nari nggak jelas , sering keluyuran ngintipin studio dance . Begitu, toh ! "

Mata Amber membulat sempurna, pipinya serasa memanas . Jadi, selama ini Pak Yunho memperhatikannya? Gila ! memalukan sekali . Key dan Pak Yunho masih terkikik melihat perubahan ekspresi Amber, sepertinya mereka amat menikmati momen ini . Lalu, tatapan Key beralih pada Lay, ia mendapati sosok itu sedang mengernyitkan dahi . Mungkin dia bingung dengan situasi ini .

" Jadi... Gimana Kak ? " tanya Key gamblang. Ia tersenyum jahil sejurus menatap Lay dan Amber bergantian . Amber terbengong , otaknya blank ,berbagai kata makian ia ucapkan dalam hati tentunya. Sedangkan, Lay nampak berpikir dan mengigit bibir bawahnya .

Selang berapa detik suasana menjadi hening . Hingga Lay mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat semuanya bengong...

" Boleh, gue akan nerima Amber jadi kekasih gue, tapi... ada syaratnya ! "

" Serius ? Syarat apaan Kak ? Uups! " Amber tidak bisa menyembunyikan keantusiasannya mendengar ucapan Lay tadi. Ia menutup mulutnya seraya menunduk malu . Lay hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Amber, tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya.

' Oh my God , that's good damn cute dimple .. Aargh! I'm dizzy ! ' Amber hanya merutuki dirinya yang memerah saat matanya menangkap pemandangan itu.

" Oke oke. Syaratnya adalah... Dia " telunjuknya mengarah ke Key " harus menangin battle dance dari gue, waktunya 2 minggu dari sekarang. Di aula kampus , mengerti ? "

" HAH ! " teriak Key dan Amber berbarengan .

Key harus menangin battle dance dari Kak Lay? Gila, kak Lay kan juara dance nasional gimana bisa si Key yang bawel ini menang? Kalo kalah, gue nggak bisa dong jadi pacarnya kak Lay? Nggak nggak Key harus menang pokoknya..

" Oke, kak! Si Key pasti menangin battle itu. Tapi, ingat ya kakak harus nepatin janji ! Deal ?"

Lay mengangguk , kemudian mengulurkan tangan tanda kesepakatan. Amber hendak berjabatan dengan Lay, tapi sebuah tepisan menghalangi..

" Nggak nggak ! Gue nggak mau ! Lagian kenapa harus gue sih? Yang mau jadi pacarnya kan lo Mber so, lo yang tanding lah ! " Key merengut, memandang tajam Lay dan Amber . Pak Yunho yang melihat kelakuan mahasiswa cuman bergeleng-geleng ria.

" Ya, itu karena dari tadi yang nyerocos bilang Amber suka sama gue, lo! Sebagai sahabat lo pasti mau kan bantu dia . Udah ya, gue ada kelas.. bye ! Ingat 2 minggu lagi, aula kampus ! See you.." selesai melambaikan tangan, Lay melenggang pergi .

" Wah, seru nih ! Selamat berjuang ya anak-anak! Bapak pergi dulu mau ngajar, nggak sabar 2 minggu lagi. Pasti bapak tonton haha semangaat .. bye! " ujar pak Yunho memberi wink ke arah Key dan Amber, setelah nya pergi. Amber juga Key hanya menatap malas dosennya.

Sunyi sesaat, Amber dan Key masih belum beranjak. Key ingin pergi meninggalkan Amber, karena enggan disuruh bertanding. Dia tahu kemampuan dance Lay dan juga Key tak yakin akan kemampuan dirinya.

" Key , gue nggak mau tau ! Lo harus menang ! Please demi gue sahabat lo dari TK. Gue sayaaang lo Key !" tatapan memelas Amber membuat Key ingin muntah, ia paling tidak tahan kalau sahabatnya begini. Key bergeming menatap Amber masam

" Kibumiee... "

Ugh .. Key semakin muak

" Amiee...! Enough ! Ok I will do it, but please stop that nonsense puppy eyes . I want to puke gzz...!"

Amber memeluk Key erat dan mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Key mendengus sebal, ia melepaskan pelukkan Amber secara kasar . Bukannya marah, Amber malah nyengir lalu mencubit pipi Key sebelum berlari pergi.

" YAAAH AMBEEER! "

.

.

.

.

_ TBC _

at last mind to review? haha thankyuu


End file.
